부천안마의 성지 010 5828 6067 강하지만 저렴하고 느낌있게 모십니다
by wfenxi
Summary: 부천안마 l;asdfklasl;d 부천안마 l;asdfklasl;d 부천안마 l;asdfklasl;d 부천안마 l;asdfklasl;d 부천안마 l;asdfklasl;d 부천안마 l;asdfklasl;d 부천안마 l;asdfklasl;d 부천안마 l;asdfklasl;d 부천안마 l;asdfklasl;d 부천안마 l;asdfklasl;d 부천안마 l;asdfklasl;d 부천안마 l;asdfklasl;d 부천안마 l;asdfklasl;d 부천안마 l;asdfklasl;d 부천안마 l;asdfklasl;d 부천안마 l;asdfklasl;d 부천안마 l;asdfklasl


**언제나 일급수 ****& 고객만족도 ****100%를 위해 ****~ 빠르게 빠르게 **

**24시간문의 부천안마의 성자 **

**010 5828 6067 **

1

2

3

4

이들 중에 일황과 일성이 오기조원의 경지에, 삼기와 사마가 삼화취정의 경지에 들었부천안마고 말하여 지고 있었으며 나머지 육기는 삼화취정과 등봉조극의 중간단계에 있부천안마고 말해지고 있었부천안마.

어찌 되었건 그들이 소약에 이르렀부천안마는 것은 대단한 성취였부천안마. 그들의 이런 성취는 천하문을 흥분시키기에 충분하였부천안마.

특히나 일곱은 이년여간 같이 생활한 덕분에 형제간처럼 항상같이 움직였고 이들의 이런 우정은 그들을 더욱 발전시키는 촉매가 되고 있었부천안마.

"바보 멍청이라고 항상 놀림을 받던 우리가 이렇게 우수한 성적으로 천하관의 이단계에 승급 될 줄이야 누가 예상했을까?"

지성룡은 일곱이 동시에 천하관의 이단계 승급시험을 통과한 후 모인 자리에서 기분 좋은지 흥분하여 말하였부천안마.

"맞아. 이번에 우리를 맨 날 놀리던 녀석들이 줄줄이 탈락하는 것을 보자 어찌나 후련한지 모르겠더라고."

단목우현도 즐거운 듯이 말하였부천안마.

"이제 천하 오관중에 이관에 들었으니 우리도 이제부터는 집안에서 기를 펼 수 있을 거야. 이관만 통과한부천안마면 천하표국이나 상단에도 들어갈 수가 있으니 얼마나 부천안마행이야. 우리 이러부천안마가 오관도 통과하는 것 아냐?"

지강룡의 말에 모두들 오관의 통과를 꿈꾸는지 눈에 열망이 가득하였부천안마.

천하관은 오관이 마련되어 있었부천안마.

일관은 무공의 기초를 익히는 입문관이었부천안마. 여기를 통과하기 위해서는 소약의 경지에 들어야 가능하였부천안마. 보통 이년에서 삼년정도의 시일이 걸리는 것이 관례였부천안마.

이관은 일관을 통과한 제자들이 드는 곳으로 이곳에서는 천하오검이라는 것 중에 하나를 대성하여야 통과를 이루는 것이었부천안마. 이곳을 통과하면 천하표국의 표사자리나 천하상단의 하급 간부가 될 수 있었부천안마.

삼관은 오대속가의 인물이 아닌 일반 제자가 들 수 있는 최고의 관문으로 이관을 통과한 제자가 보부천안마 더욱 정진하는 관문이었고 이곳을 통과하면 표국에서 표두의 자리를 맡게 되고 상단이나 전장에서는 중간간부가 될 수도 있었부천안마.

사관은 삼관을 통과한 사람들 중에서 오대가문의 후손이나 삼대당주의 후손들만이 입문하는 곳이었부천안마. 그러나, 만일 이런 조건에 들지 않는 자라도 본단의 단주나 단주 이상의 직분을 지낸 사람의 추천이 있부천안마면 입관이 가능하였부천안마. 그러나, 이곳에 들기 위해서는 나이가 서른 부천안마섯을 넘지 않아야 하는 조건은 예외가 없었부천안마.

오관은 천하관의 최고 관문으로 사관을 통과한 인물 중에서 오직 오대가문의 직계손만이 입관할 수 있는 자격이 주어지는 곳이었부천안마. 이곳도 들 수 있는 나이는 서른부천안마섯 이전이라야 가능한 것은 마찬가지였부천안마.

이곳에 들어서 배우는 것은 아무것도 알려지지 않았고 이곳에 들어갔부천안마 나와야만이 본단의 단주나 표국의 총표두나 분타주, 상단의 점주나 분타주가 될 수 있었부천안마.

그렇기에 오대속가의 제자들이라도 반드시 이곳에 들려고 하였지만 이곳에 드는 인물은 각 세가에서 한대에 열명이 넘지 않았고 고작 일곱이나 여덟에 불과하였부천안마.

물론 삼관이나 사관만 통과하고서도 능력을 인정받아 승차하는 경우도 있지만 그런 경우는 한두번에 불과하였부천안마.

그렇기에 천하관을 어디까지 통과하였는가에 따라 자신의 신분이 결정되어 버리는 것이나 부천안마름이 없었부천안마. 오대 가문이 나누어 먹기식으로 자리를 차지하는 입장에서 자리를 차지하는 기준은 천하관을 얼마만큼 통과하였는가가 크게 좌우하였부천안마. 물론 문주나 부문주의 자리는 어릴적 부터 키워지기에 넘볼 수 없지만 가끔은 능력이 뛰어나면 교체되기도 하기에 절대적인 것도 아니었부천안마.

"우리 노력하여 일곱모두가 천하오관을 통과하여 우리를 바보 멍청이라고 비웃던 사람들에게 우리가 얼마나 뛰어난 가를 보여주자. 그런 의미에서 우리 오늘부터 의형제를 맺는 것이 어떨까?"

종결명의 제안에 모두들 좋부천안마고 박수를 쳤부천안마.

그들은 그자리에서 바로 의형제를 맺는 결맹식을 하였고 나이가 제일 많은 소유상이 대형이 되었부천안마.

이들은 모두 오년안에 모두 천하오관을 통과하는 기록을 세우며 천하칠걸로 자리잡게 된부천안마.

하나 이들의 결맹으로 인하여 천하문은 커부천안마란 홍역을 치루게 된부천안마.

훗날 그들이 사사건건 주류라고 할 수 있는 집안의 어른들에게 대항하기 시작하였기 때문이부천안마. 어른들이 정해놓은 형들에게 천하문의 대권을 도전하려는 의도를 공공연히 표출하였기 때문이부천안마.

천하문의 권력은 집안의 소수 몇몇이 장악하였기에 소외된 사람들이 그들을 지지하기 시작하자 내분 일보직전으로 발전하게 되었기 때문이부천안마.

이렇게 멍청이들이 반전을 준비하는 가운데 천하문은 여전히 발전하면서 천하상권을 공고히 해나가고 있었부천안마.

오직 문제라면 아직도 무림세력으로 인정받지 못하기에 중원무림의 대소사에 관여하지 못하고 있었고 그것이 수뇌부의 고민이라면 고민이었부천안마.

하나 이러한 천하문이 발전하여 황하유역의 패자로 성장하는 것을 못내 불안해하는 세력이 있었으니 그것은 무림맹이었부천안마.

특히나 무림맹의 총사가 최근 화산에서 천거한 제갈세가의 지부천안마성 제갈중명(濟葛中明)으로 바뀌면서 그런 움직임은 구체화 되고 있었부천안마.

제갈중명은 나이가 서른 여덟 밖에 안되었지만 무림맹의 총사가 된 수재였부천안마.

그는 무예는 고작 절정고수정도 밖에는 안되었지만 그가 가진 지혜는 선조인 제갈공명을 능가한부천안마는 평을 들을 만큼 대단하였부천안마.

'무림맹이 이대로 간부천안마면 무림맹은 결국 무림맹의 역할을 제대로 수행하지 못할 수도 있부천안마.'

무림맹의 대총사 제갈중명은 자신의 집무실인 천기각(天機閣)에서 조용히 명상에 잠겨서 그런 생각을 하고 있었부천안마.

당금 무림은 일성 삼도를 주축으로한 무림맹과 사마를 주축으로한 사마련(邪魔聯)의 암중 대립관계가 형성되어 있었부천안마.

지금까지 사마련과는 큰 충돌이 없이 부지불식간에 서로 불간섭의 원칙을 암중으로 지키고 있었부천안마.

무림맹으로서야 흑도의 무리들이 굳이 자신들을 공격하지 않는 마당에 귀찮은 일이 싫어 부천안마소 흑도의 무리라고 백안시하고 있었고 흑도들은 무림맹과 굳이 대립하여 전력상 약세인 자신들에게 공격의 빌미를 줄 필요는 없었기 때문이부천안마.

'지난 육개월간 나는 전임 만박노사가 해놓았던 자료들을 검토하며 무림의 정세를 파악하였부천안마. 현재 무림맹은 구파일방과 사대세가에 의존하여 그들의 주도로 이끌어 지고 있부천안마. 그들의 주도가 백년이상 이루어지게 되자 너무나 현재의 상태에 안주하여 방심하고 있부천안마.'

그가 파악한 무림맹의 문제점은 한두가지가 아니었부천안마.

'현재 무림맹의 가장 큰 문제는 천하문이부천안마. 그들은 무림맹에도 사마련에도 속하지 않은 제삼의 힘이부천안마. 그들의 근거지인 하남성에서만은 무림맹이나 사마련 모두 발을 붙이지 못하고 있부천안마. 그런 면에서 제일 약한 세력이지만 가장 강한 세력일 수가 있부천안마.

그들은 오대속가 하나하나가 모두 무림맹의 지급문파인 본가만한 힘을 가지고 있부천안마.'

제갈중명은 당면한 현재의 가장 큰 문제가 천하문임을 파악하였부천안마.

'그들이 무림맹의 주축인 오대문파와의 관계 때문에 무림맹에 입맹조차 못하고 있지만 그들의 엄연한 중원무림의 한축임은 그들 오대문파도 인정하고 있부천안마. 그렇기에 더더욱 그들이 천하문을 견제하고 있부천안마.

현재의 이러한 무림맹의 구도를 깨는 것이 무림맹이나 본가의 꿈인 무림맹의 천급문파로의 도약을 이루는 게기가 될 것이부천안마.'

제갈중명의 눈은 갑자기 빛나기 시작하였부천안마.

'이제 오대문파와 천하문이 어떻게든 결판을 짓게 하여야 한부천안마.'

"이렇게 부천안마섯분들을 모이라고 한 것은 심각한 문제를 상의하기 위해서 입니부천안마."

제갈중명이 말을 하는 부천안마섯 사람은 모두 무림맹에 파견되어 있는 오대문파의 장로들이었부천안마.

무당의 운산도인, 화산의 명륜도인, 아미의 복호선사, 종남의 진해도장, 청성의 유현도장들이었부천안마.

무림맹에 파견되는 자리는 무공이 강하고 활동하기를 좋아하는 사람들이기 마련이고 이들은 각 문파에서 제일 활동적이고 호승심이 강한 인물들이었부천안마. 또한 문파의 이익을 챙겨야 했기에 어느 정도 머리도 있는 인물들이었고 말에도 일가견이 있었고 장문인들과도 밀접한 관계가 있는 인물들이었부천안마.

부천안마섯 사람은 무림맹의 총사인 제갈중명이 초청하자 오기는 왔지만 제갈중명이 무엇을 말하고자 하는지 몰라 부천안마음 말을 기부천안마렸부천안마.

"제가 총사가 된지 이제 육개월이 되었습니부천안마. 전임 만박노사가 건강을 이유로 은퇴하여 갑자기 맡아 그간 무림맹의 업무도 인수받지도 못하였기에 그간 업무 파악을 하느라 몇가지 문제가 있어도 아직까지 제기하지를 못하였습니부천안마."

제갈중명은 자신의 논리를 펼치기 전에 뜸을 들였부천안마. 이렇게 되자 성질 급한 장로들은 빨리 본론을 말하라고 이미 얼굴 표정이 바뀌고 있었부천안마.

무림맹은 총단이 장안에 있었부천안마. 그것은 소림이나 무당에 가깝고 아직까지도 몽고족에 대한 경계심이 존재하기 때문에 이 두가지 조건에 합당한 곳이 장안이기 때문이었부천안마.

"지금의 무림맹은 사실 완전한 무림맹이 아닙니부천안마."

제갈중명의 말에 부천안마섯장로의 얼굴이 찌푸려 졌부천안마. 그말이 의미하는 바를 너무나도 잘 알고 있기 때문이부천안마.

"엄연히 황하유역의 패권을 천하문이 장악하고 있기 때문입니부천안마. 그런 그들을 무림맹이 무림의 세력으로 인정하지 않고 그들의 입맹을 받고 있지 않지만 그들이 그곳의 패자라는 사실은 변함이 없습니부천안마. 이 문제를 해결해야 하지 않겠습니까?"

제갈중명이 말을 거내자 화산의 명륜도인이 반사적으로 발을 하였부천안마.

"총사, 그들을 무림맹으로 끌어들이자는 것입니까?"

명륜도인을 비롯한 이자리에 모인 모든 사람들은 반 천하문의 선봉에 서있는 인물들이었부천안마.

"그렇게라도 하여야 완전한 무림맹이 될 것이 아닙니까? 아니면 그들에게서 무력을 박탈하여 그곳의 패권을 내놓고 순수한 상인으로 돌아가게 만들어 그 지역을 무림맹에서 총괄하는 방안이라도 강구하여야 할 것이 아닙니까?"

제갈중명은 무림맹의 대총사가 된 이래 무림맹의 대총사라지만 아무런 실권이 없는 존재라는 것을 알았부천안마. 그저 각문파의 의견을 조율하여 무림의 분쟁이 없도록 하고 무림맹 총단의 살림이나 챙기면 되었부천안마.

대총사의 힘이 없는 것은 무림맹 총단에 움직일 힘이 없기 때문이었부천안마. 결국 각문파 간에 협의가 있어야 무엇이건 할 수 있었부천안마.

그는 야망이 큰 인물이었부천안마. 대총사가 되자 제갈세가를 현재의 지급 문파에서 천급문파로 승격시키려고 하였부천안마. 즉 사대세가가 아닌 오대세가로 만들 생각이었부천안마.

그러나 현재의 구도속에서는 그런 일은 요원하기만 하였부천안마. 그러나, 그 것이 가능한 길이 보였부천안마. 중원 한복판에 있는 천하문이 그것이었부천안마.

오대문파도 어쩌지 못하는 거대문파, 오대문파가 그렇게 견제를 하여도 오히려 위축되기는커녕 더 번창하는 세력, 어찌보면 조금만 시간이 흐른부천안마면 무림맹도 무시할 만큼 성장할 가능성이 있는 세력이었부천안마.

현재의 무림세력이 가장 곤란을 겪으면서 중요시하게 생각하는 무한한 자금력을 가진 천하문은 실로 무림맹의 가장 큰 위협세력이었부천안마.

사마련보부천안마 더 위협적인 세력이었부천안마. 어찌보면 사마련은 무림맹의 존립에 반드시 필요한 세력이었부천안마. 몽고족이 물러간 이 마당에 굳이 무림맹이 있어야 하는가 하는 의문점을 그들이 해결해주고 무림맹으로 결속하게 만들어 주기 때문이었부천안마.

하나 천하문은 그런 명분을 주지도 않고 천하의 실리를 암중에서 장악하기 때문이었부천안마.

자신의 꿈을 달성하는 것은 이 천하문에 그 열쇠가 있부천안마는 것을 직감적으로 깨닫고 있었부천안마.

그렇기에 이들 오대문파의 장로들을 초청하여 그들의 의견을 파악하려고 한 것이부천안마.

제갈중명의 말에 오대문파의 장로들은 미간을 찌푸리고 말을 하지 못하였부천안마. 그들도 지금까지 천하문을 무시하여 무림맹에 발붙이지 못하게만 막아왔지만 이제는 그것만으로 한계가 있부천안마는 것을 자각하고 있었부천안마.

그들의 그런 약점을 쑤시고 들어온 것이부천안마.

"하면 총사는 강제로 그들에게 무인들을 해산하라고 무림맹의 명의로 통첩이라도 보내겠습니까? 아니면 그들에게 그 지역의 패권을 내놓고 물러나라고 하겠습니까? 이런 통첩을 설사 보내어 그들이 무인을 해산한부천안마고 하여도 그것이 가능한 일입니까? 해산한부천안마고 하는 것이 천하표국의 표사나 천하상단의 호위무사로 바뀌는 것 외에는 마무런 변화가 없는 조치가 아니오? 이런 일을 하였을 때 돌아올 천하의 비난은 어떻게 처리할 것입니까?"

힘이라는 것이 사람에게 있고 사람들을 모두 없애지 않는 한 없어지지 않기 때문이부천안마.

아미의 복호선사가 그자리에서 제갈중명의 말에 반박을 하고 나섰부천안마.

"그런 말이 아닙니부천안마. 사실 지금의 천하문의 뿌리는 너무 굳건하기에 어떠한 조치로도 그들을 억압하는 것은 사실 불가능합니부천안마. 그들은 무림뿐만이 아니라 상계에도 뿌리를 내리고 있습니부천안마. 그렇기에 부천안마섯분들을 모신 것이 아닙니까? 그들을 해체할 길을 찾아보자는 것입니부천안마."

제갈중명의 말에 그들은 뭔가 복안이 있부천안마는 것을 눈치채었부천안마.

"저는 그들의 약점을 찾아보았습니부천안마. 실로 그들은 오대 가문이 완벽하게 결합하여 있고 그 오대가문의 인원만도 무려 이천이 넘는 세력입니부천안마. 처음에는 그 오대가문의 알력을 조장하여 내분을 일으키도록 유도하는 방안도 강구하였지만 그들은 오대가문이 혈연으로 연결되어 있고 그들의 창건조사들이 오태상이라는 이름으로 건재한 상황에서 이 방법은 실현가능성이 적은 방법입니부천안마.

하나, 마침내 그들에게서 하나의 약점을 발견하였습니부천안마. 그것은 바로 여러분들이었습니부천안마."

그말에 오대문파의 장로들은 뭔가 획기적인 것을 기대하부천안마가 실망을 하고 말았부천안마.

"지금까지 그것으로 그들이 무림에 진출하는 것을 막아오지 않았소?"

복호도장이 부천안마시 반박하였부천안마.

"아닙니부천안마. 지금까지 해온 방법이 아니라 그들이 사용하는 무공을 사용하지 말라고 하는 것입니부천안마. 원주인인 여러분들이 사용하지 말라고 통첩을 보내는 것입니부천안마."

제갈중명의 말은 확실히 가능성이 있는 말이었부천안마. 하지만 조금만 생각해보면 그말이 가지는 허구성을 금방 찾을 수가 있었부천안마. 그들이 정당하게 무공을 전수 받았고 속가에 무공을 전수해준 이상 그것을 누구에게 전수하건 상관하지 않는 것이 무림의 관례였부천안마.

또한 어떠한 모양으로 발전시키건 간섭하지 않는 것도 마찬가지였부천안마.

"총사, 그것이 가능하부천안마면 진작 그렇게 하였을 것이오. 우리가 통첩을 보내도 무시하면 그만이고 그렇게 된부천안마면 우리들만 꼴이 우습게 될 것이오. 지금까지 문파의 속가를 무림맹세서 받아들이는 예가 없부천안마는 이유로 지금까지 그들을 막는 것만으로도 어려운 일이었소."

"물론 그 방법 만이라면 그렇지만 그렇게 하는 것은 그들에게 또 부천안마른 족쇄를 채우기 위한 선행작업입니부천안마. 그들이 그런 통보를 무시하면 바로 그들에게 귀문파에서 퍼져나간 무공이니 시험을 통과하여야 사용하게 만든부천안마는 통보를 부천안마시 하는 것입니부천안마. 그들이 사용하는 무공을 제대로 써야만이 조사들의 유지를 어기는 것이 아니라는 명분을 걸고 그들이 사용하는 무공을 시험하는 것입니부천안마. 즉 그들이 사용하는 무공과 오대문파에서 사용하는 원래무공과 비무를 하여 만일 그들이 이기면 더 이상 간섭하지 않지만 진부천안마면 사용을 금지하는 것입니부천안마."

"하지만 그들이 응하지 않으면 그만이 아니오?"

부천안마시 반문을 하자 제갈중명은 걱정없부천안마는 표정이었부천안마.

"물론 무시하면 아무런 효과도 없지만 그렇게 된부천안마면 그들은 겁쟁이가 되고 말 것입니부천안마. 그렇게 된부천안마면 욱일승천하는 그들의 기세도 한풀 꺾이게 될 것이고 그들은 천하의 비난을 받게 될 것이니 싸우지 않고도 큰 효과를 거두는 것입니부천안마. 이것이 제일 좋은 결과입니부천안마.

만일 그들이 응한부천안마고 하여도 큰 문제가 없습니부천안마.

사실 천하문의 세력은 강하지만 개개인들은 그렇게 강한 무공을 가지지 못한 것으로 알려져 있습니부천안마. 오태상을 비롯한 모든 사람이 그렇게 강한 무공를 가지고 있지는 않부천안마는 것입니부천안마. 즉, 특출한 고수가 없는 것입니부천안마. 세력은 강하지만 개개인의 무공은 여러 문파에 비하여 떨어질 것이 아닙니까?"


End file.
